


Here Lies a Love Story Told in Bus Tickets, Barf Bags, and Phone Calls

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: One of the last people to board the bus, got Mari’s attention. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. His hair was dyed silver and swept back. He was definitely attractive. Just her luck, he took the seat next to her. Of course, an attractive guy would sit next to her when she was feeling gross and sweaty and her stomach was not having it.He settles in quickly and as he does, the bus starts moving. Her stomach lurches and she seriously contemplates the love for her sister.





	Here Lies a Love Story Told in Bus Tickets, Barf Bags, and Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't know why the name is so damn long but I like it so hush)  
This is another sort of writing style I've never really written in, and I really like it!

Mari got very easily car sick. So, of course, when her sister invited her down to San Diego for the week, the logical step was to take a bus for a 3-hour ride. She hadn’t even been on the bus for longer than a half an hour when she knew her motion sickness meds were bullshit. She had gotten a seat as close to the bus driver as possible to try and help herself, but she could feel her stomach turning. She already knew this was not going to be a fun ride.

An hour into the bus ride, the bus stopped to pick up more passengers. Mari knew that the empty seat beside her would likely be filled up and cherished her last moments of sitting alone in her misery as the new riders boarded.

One of the last people to board the bus got Mari’s attention. He was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and a chiseled jaw. His hair was dyed silver and swept back. He was definitely attractive. Just her luck, he took the seat next to her. Of course, an attractive guy would sit next to her when she was feeling gross and sweaty and her stomach was not having it.

He settles in quickly and as he does, the bus starts moving. Her stomach lurches and she seriously contemplates the love for her sister.

~

_She loved him. That was never in any doubt._

_The long-distance didn’t start out as a problem at all because they were both so in love, they didn’t see it. Whenever he could make it up to her neighborhood, she took him around to her favorite stores and parks. She took him every time so that they slowly became his favorite too._

_When he managed to drag her to his neighborhood, they sat on rocks far away from the crowded parts of public beaches and laugh-argued down the street about some stupid opinion about a show they had started watching together (that they would likely never finish together)._

_They would share her king-sized bed that took up most of the small bedroom in her 1bedroom apartment that she didn’t mind the size of because of the view of her favorite park. They would also share his queen-sized bed in his 2 bedrooms that he shared with his younger brother because living where they did in the city was expensive._

_There was never any doubt they were in love, especially when they were together._

~

She must look literally green because the attractive man next to her, speaks up, “Hey, are you ok?”

She adjusts her face to hopefully look less miserable as she turns to him, “Yeah I’m ok, just a little motion sickness.” She says simply, giving him a polite smile.

He nodded with understanding, “Yeah my brother gets that, he usually takes something for it though, if he has to take a long ride.”

“well, I did take something.” She replied, “Its honestly a coin flip if it really helps all that much.”

And then he says something risky, something that, had she not already deemed him hot, she might have immediately written him off for. “You must really love someone to travel on this long bus ride to go see them”

His tone gave away a lot. Never mind he had no idea where she was coming from, where she was going, or why she was going where she was going to or coming where she was coming from. The tone in his voice made his intentions clear. He was joking but also flirting. It was direct, maybe a little arrogant, and definitely forward. It almost sounded like one of those lines most guys practice in their head but then never say it.

She decided she liked it.

“Yeah. You could say I love my sister a lot.” She said without missing a beat. And he gives her a look she can’t quite place yet.

But she likes that too.

~

_When they weren’t together, they talked on the phone. _

_They would be on the phone for hours, sometimes falling asleep on the phone and getting to sort of wake up together the next morning. On weekends where they both had time to spare, she would run errands with him in her headphones, talking to her about how work was the day before or about a funny story his brother had told him._

_If they were both home, maybe she was doing some work on her computer, maybe he was playing video games online, they would Video chat. Their phones right next to them so they could see the other’s reactions._

_Sometimes, on video chat, she would prop her phone up on her shelf to show him a new dance routine she was practicing. Sometimes he would prop up his phone on the coffee table to show her a new costume he had been working on._

_When they were at work, they would text of course; little updates and ‘I Love you’s sent in-between business meetings and productive hours._

_It wasn’t really the same._

~

“My name is Wes.”

“I’m Mari.”

They started talking more after that.

First, it was just about the book he had been holding. Then about the anime character on her shirt. But it only got deeper the more they talked. She told him about how her dream used to be becoming a Prima Ballerina but now she was living her new dream as a Game Dev in downtown Los Angeles. He talked about his job as a stunt coordinator for an awesome company that choreographed fight scenes and the like.

Wes’s sense of humor made her laugh with her whole body, and the more she learned about him the more she wanted to know.

He made her forget about how her stomach was trying to revolt, and even how gross she felt. She barely noticed.

~

_She thought she could get used to taking the bus back and forth, and by the time they had been together 8 months and she was making her monthly weekend visit to San Diego to see him, she was almost angry her stomach wouldn’t just get used to the rickety bus ride by now. During the 9-month trip, she had almost completely had it, she had thrown up in the tiny dirty bathroom on the bus and she sat in his car from the bus depot to his place in the worst mood._

_She had said ‘it would be so much easier if we just lived together.’ and he said, ‘what if we did’._

_She had started a whole conversation she didn’t think they would be having so soon._

_They spent the rest of the trip talking about who would move to which area and how they would decorate their shared living space. The trip was filled with fantasies that burst the second Wes left her to get on the bus._

_They both had jobs they loved; it wouldn’t be so easy to just go._

_She inquired at her job and found out that her company had a smaller office in San Diego and started applying for a transfer with Wes’s encouragement. _

_Maybe their fantasy would be a reality?_

_~_

“So why doesn’t your sister come to visit you?” Wes had asked, looking at her curiously.

“She did,” Mari had stated, “A lot. Every other month or more often if there are things going on, she would come up to LA, but she has a husband now, and a daughter. She hasn’t had the time to just come up and visit as often. She really wanted to see me and didn’t really want to wait till thanksgiving. She even offered to pay for the train ticket because it's faster, but I told her not to worry about it.”

“I mean that’s really nice of you.” He said genuinely and she had smiled.

~

_Her request was denied. They needed her at that particular location more than the other. Working remotely wouldn’t really benefit them either. They wanted her there to keep working in person with her team. She had told Wes maybe when she had worked there longer, worked her way up a little higher maybe, she could apply to work from home when she wasn’t needed in the office as much. Wes had smiled and said of course._

_Wes's job didn't have any other offices, they both knew if he was gonna move he would have to quit. And she could never ask him to do that._

_Things only went downhill from there._

_While previously Wes would come up 2 times a month and Mari would go down once a month turned into only once a month for both. They were only really as excited as they used to be with each other for the first day of their visits. _

_Mari didn’t visit San Diego in their 11th month._

_When they were reaching the year mark, probably a week before, Wes came to visit. He didn’t take the bus. He drove all the way there and told her he was only able to stay one night. _

_She had kissed him hello._

_They both knew what was coming._

_It was more mutual than anything Mari had ever had in her life. They were both so exhausted from it all. It just wasn’t working for either of them. Even though this is what she wanted too, she shed a tear for the end of the relationship._

_They promised to stay friends._

_For a while, it seemed like they would._

_Wes stayed that night on Mari’s couch, and they got food at the diner that was 10 minutes away that morning for breakfast and Mari hugged him before he drove off._

_The daily texts lasted maybe another week._

_Then they become every other day._

_Then every few days._

_Then Weekly._

_Then, whenever one of them remembered the other one existed._

_However often that was._

~

When it was time to get off the bus, Mari didn’t think she could ever be happier to stand up then she was then. Wes helped her get her stuff out from under the bus and as they walked together into the building, they decided to exchange numbers and Mari could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

She had a good feeling about this.

She promised she would try to see him before she went back home, and she would let him know when she could come by as soon as she talked to her sister about it. He already told her where he would take her for a date. She was so excited.

They separated right before they reached the welcome party waiting for her.

Her niece was sitting on top of Sam’s Shoulders and Olivia nearly bowled her over in a hug.

She told Olivia all about Wes on the way to her house, and they had both squealed together.

Maybe this was the Love story she had always hoped for.

~

_Looking back, however, she never regretted a moment of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
(Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
